Existing burners in the market configured to provide high efficiency solutions may include a triple ring or dual ring burner configuration that employs an external flame concept found in conventional burners. Other high efficiency solutions may use an internal flame concept, but are generally limited to a primary-air and gas mixture, as secondary air flow to the flames produced by the burner is often obstructed. Thus, a burner is desired that provides a high efficiency solution, wherein consistent velocity is achieved at all burner ports while providing unencumbered secondary air flow.